Koenigsegg Agera R
Last year Koenigsegg presented a pre-production version of the upcoming Koenigsegg Agera. Since then the pre-production car and several test mules have continued the Agera development program. The Agera pre-production car has been driven by several influential motoring journals, resulting in raving reviews and awards, such as for example becoming the "Top Gear Hypercar of the Year". Please see attached quotes from these test-drives. All in all the production versions of the Agera are created to take the Koenigsegg experience to the next level both on the road and the track, still maintaining the largest luggage space in the industry in combination with the unique Koenigsegg door system and detachable/stow-able hardtop. There are several differences between the pre-production car previously shown and the production versions. For example, the engine and gearbox configurations are different and some revolutionary interior, chassis and aerodynamic features adorn the production version of the Agera that has never been shown before. For more information, please read the full press release below. Although sharing the same values and philosophies as previous Koenigsegg models, the Agera takes the Koenigsegg experience to a completely new level. Similar to all previous Koenigsegg hypercars, the new Agera is the brainchild of Christian von Koenigsegg. The Agera has come to life in order to set new benchmarks for Hypercars when it comes to control, handling, speed, comfort, practicality and sheer driving enjoyment, while combining these features with clean, efficient and beautiful design. The name Agera set the tone for the new project. Agera means "to take action" in Swedish. It is also short for the ancient Greek word Ageratos which means "ageless". These two are very suitable meanings, for the car building the future of Koenigsegg. The Agera is designed with the minimalistic "less is more" philosophy in mind. This philosophy means that the shape of the car has to be purely functional with no added features except those purely needed to meet regulation, added safety, ergonomics, practicality and aerodynamics. We believe that if this philosophy is followed, the car will also be beautiful as it is purely purposeful. A good analogy is the evolution of a dolphin that has had to meet similar criteria in order to reach their present configuration through the evolution of nature. The Agera is proportionate, compact and muscular. Its timeless, efficient and distinctive shape is truly a testament to time. The original shape and concept of the Koenigsegg CC, created 15 years ago, is still valid, fresh and highly competitive today. The Agera manage to stay true to the original philosophy, shape and size of the original CC. At the same time, it looks, feels and performs like something belonging to the future. Koenigsegg differs from other low volume hypercar manufacturers by the fact that Koenigsegg develops and produces its own engine in-house. This is, by most observers and competitors, deemed as more or less impossible or way too expensive to even consider. However, year after year Koenigsegg has proved them wrong. Not only are the engines developed in-house, they also have class leading characteristics in many important areas. To mention a few: Lightest and most compact hypercar engine in the world, weighing only 197 kg complete with flywheel, clutch, dry sump system, Inconel exhaust manifold with turbo. The low engine weight is quite astonishing, as the Agera engine also has class leading power and torque characteristics. To give an example, the Koenigsegg 5 litre V8 bi-turbo engine develops more than 900 hp on 95 octane regular fuel, and more than 1100 hp on E85 bio fuel. The Agera produces over 1000 Nm of torque from 2500 rpm and in the Agera R format the engine has a peak torque of 1200 Nm over a 3300 rpm rev range, showing great flexibility. The newly developed 7 speed gearbox for the Agera features a world's first dual clutch system for a single input shaft gearbox. In order to keep the gearbox light, compact strong and reliable, Koenigsegg together with Cima chose to develop a new gearbox type that enables the use of a combination of a dry and wet clutch system, in order to get class leading shift times. First there is the normal twin disc dry clutch that operates in a traditional fashion. Then there is a hydraulically operated wet clutch-brake inside the gearbox that is engaged during each up shift in order to slow down the input shaft, simultaneously as the gears are changed and prior to the normal synchronisation. This cuts the synchronisation time by two thirds, as the gear is presynchronized. The result is a very sporty, smooth and extremely fast shift. Compared to a traditional DCT system, this gearbox is lighter, smaller, has less moving parts and gives a more distinct shift feel, with almost no interruption to the acceleration. Furthermore, the electro hydraulic shift mechanism actuates the shift forks directly with no intermediate mechanical parts. This brings down the inertia of the shift mechanism and any potential slack is minimized since the shortest possible path of engagement is achieved. The entire transmission weighs only 81 kg, which is by far the lightest 7 speed Hypercar transmission in the world. The transmission can also be set in full auto mode. The Agera's unique carbon fibre monocoque chassis is designed to achieve its maximum stiffness without a roof, as the roof is detachable and stow-able in the front of the car. This in itself is an unusual feature for such a compact Hypercar. The Koenigsegg carbon monocoque chassis has an astonishing stiffness of 65.000 Nm/deg and only weighs 70 kg including the integrated fuel tanks. The result of constant weight saving exercises is a dry weight of only 1330 kg making the Agera the lightest fully homologated Hypercar presently in production. The suspension geometry of the Agera was designed to further enhance the award winning behaviour of the CCX. The Agera track is wider at the front compared to the rear of the car, compensating for the narrower front tires and giving the car a square stance of 2 meters in both the front and the rear. In typical Koenigsegg tradition, the Agera has the longest wishbones of all hypercars presently in production. Long wishbones have several advantages - for example: less track width deviation during wheel movement or cornering and improved geometry over a longer wheel stroke. This is one of the reason why F1 cars have very long wishbones. The wishbones are produced from seamless aeronautical chrome-molybdenum tubing, in order to minimise weight in combination with maximum strength and stiffness. The Agera is equipped with the absolutely latest ABS technology and is based upon, a very lightweight and performance oriented, racing ABS system. The system makes it possible for the ABS function to react to differently depending on performance mode. Furthermore the ABS braking system operates on massive 392x36 mm and 380x34 mm ventilated and drilled ceramic discs, for unparalleled braking performance and zero fade regardless of track or road condition. Christian von Koenigsegg has invented and pioneered a new type of rear suspension system for a road car. The Agera has a shock absorber and spring connecting the right and left rear wheel. This system gives unique benefits as the two rear wheels can influence one another when desired. There are multiple benefits of this system. For example, the extra spring and damper works in series with the normal spring and dampers allowing their spring and damping rates to be lowered. This results in increased comfort and better handling on rough and wet surfaces without compromising dry track handling. Furthermore the RTD system has an anti-squat effect. Traditional anti-squat systems are designed into the geometry of the suspension. These systems do not add any components or weight. However they compromise the geometry of the suspension for other aspects of handling than anti-squat. The interior of the Agera is like no other car. No other materials than those deemed worthy by Koenigsegg are allowed in the interior. This means that what you get to touch and see inside the Agera is only aluminium, carbon fibre, precious metals, alcantara and aniline leather. All switch gear is highly bespoke and features wonderfully unique solutions, as for example the Koenigsegg Ghost light, that make solid aluminium buttons gleam with LED powered symbols appearing out of nowhere. A world first in the car industry. The illumination shines through the billet aluminium buttons and surfaces by way of almost invisible micro holes, creating excellent visibility of the symbols as well as a very clean and stylish appearance, framed by an all-new carbon fibre centre console and tunnel assembly.